Strawberries and Cream
by HyoMyo CN
Summary: slash pairing of L and Xavier, a former whammy boy with an interesting twist. This takes place at the Whammy House. one shot... a very YUMMY one too. *wink* enjoy...


**Disclaimer:** …sob… I… don't…sob…own….Death Note! …..sob…sob…L-kun!!...MATT!!!.....sob…*textbook slams into head* Okay, Okay…I'm better….so Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy Birthday to me and everyone else!!!! That should cover every conceivable holiday and event until I get done! Now if you will excuse me I have to go to the hospital and see about my concussion…and the stitches. =) "Come Polar…..the ambulance is here…" *faints*

**Author's Note:** okay so Xavier is the creation of a friend of mine. She requested this story because she doesn't write and since I can't draw I get a discount on the picture of one of my creations. By the way, Xavier's got few…shall we say …_skeletons_… in his closet. Mwahahaha…..*snicker*…. *evil laughter*

O.o…… Well that could go on for a while. Sorry folks…..Polar here. Just wanna say that you are to read AND review. I'll know if you don't….and then… well… =) BYE!! ….*stares at CN (who is now coughing)* …Idiot….

**Strawberries and Cream**

"Xavier, do you know where Lawliet is?" the brunette lady in a nurse uniform asked the boy, "The doctor said he had to take his vitamins."

The lithe boy stared at her with blue eyes before he spoke, "He won't take them from you."

"Well… then, I have an idea! Why don't you take the pills and see if he'll take them from you?" She smiled as she handed Xavier a little cup with two purple pills in it.

Xavier looked at them, considering, "All right," he decided, "I'll try."

Xavier took the cup from the nurse and ran to his room, scarcely passing before diving under the bed. Soon dirty clothes, books, and papers came flying out. A huge pile quickly piled up on either side of Xavier's legs. After everything had been removed from underneath the bed, Xavier wiggled out, legs kicking and looked around.

"Maybe…" His voice trailed off as he dashed over to the closet and yanked the door open, revealing tidily hung shirts and a mountain of shoes and various paraphernalia on the floor. Xavier got down on his knees and began digging through it, throwing out items into the storm struck room. Shoe boxes, clothes, boxes of toys, rubix cubes, and even a Bin of scissors were dragged from the dark recesses of his closet before he pulled out a clear plastic container with a bright red lid and a black "X" on top. Xavier quickly opened and pulled out a red Jell-O cup. Looking around at the destruction he had caused; he began to throw everything into the closet and under the bed before flying out of the room pills and Jell-O in hand.

Xavier found him in the library. The pale boy sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, black eyes watching the door.

"She asked you to find me, didn't she?" He showed no surprise at Xavier's nod, "I'm not going to take them. They don't taste good."

"You have to take them," Xavier explained slowly, as if to a child, "Since you won't eat any _real_ food, you have to take the vitamins or you'll get sick."

L stared at him for a moment, his black eyes unblinking, looking like a malnourished vampire. Finally he stretched out his hand, "Very well, but only this one time."

"L-"

"Of course, I could just ignore you and wait until you get bored and leave…"

"I'm not leaving until you take the pills!" Xavier declared.

"I see," L remarked, completely unphased by his outburst, "Then perhaps you should give them to me." L held out his hand, waiting. Xavier blushed as he poured the pills into L's hand and proceed to fix a basilisk stare on him, watching him take the pills. When he had taken them, Xavier smiled and pulled out the Jell-O cup.

"Here. This is for you," he shoved the plastic cup at a slightly stunned L.

"It's strawberry," L read off the top, holding the Jell-o in his hands.

"So?' Xavier asked belligerently.

"You would give me your last strawberry Jell-O?" L's eyes bored into Xavier, watching him with practiced laziness.

Xavier blushed, glancing away, "It's no big deal. I'll get some more tomorrow," he glanced at L who was still watching him, "Besides, I figured that if I gave you something sweet you might actually take your vitamins instead of throwing them away."

"I see," L did not move, just watched Xavier, who was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Shuffling his feet Xavier continued nervously, "I mean, if I gave you some of my Jell-o or something sweet every time you took the vitamins… That way you don't have to hide all day and you get something sweet too…" Xavier trailed off, blushing.

L nodded, "It seems reasonable, but what would you get out it?"

Surprised, Xavier could only stare as he fumbled for words," L- I don't- You shouldn't worry about that. I really don't mind sharing with you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. However, I would."

"L! You have to take those vitamins!"

"In that case, we need an arrangement that we'll both enjoy."

"Like what?" Xavier's curiosity was aroused.

"There is an 80% chance that you will enjoy it," L mused.

Xavier stared at L, waiting for an explanation, when he heard someone calling.

"Xavier! Xaviieerr!"

"Crap! It's Mello! I've gotta go." Xavier turned to go when a pale hand shot out and locked his arm in an iron grip.

"Ignore them," L commanded, pulling Xavier down, "I believe we were discussing a deal…"

"What! L-!" Xavier gasped before L's lips cut him off and his tongue stilled any further protest. His long fingers traced paths of flame down Xavier's chest while his other hand wrapped around his head, holding him still.

Xavier moaned with pleasure and ran his hands over L's skinny frame. The need he felt intensified, burning him. He wanted more and L was only fueling it.

"Damn you, L," Xavier gasped as L proceeded to kiss his neck. Finally, he could take the burning lust no more, and reaching out grabbed L's shirt and began pushing it up revealing bone white skin. Xavier stroked the exposed skin, longing to put his mouth where his hands were. Suddenly, L pulled back.

"This is a much more satisfying arrangement than yours," L grinned as he pulled off his shirt. Xavier gaped, staring the beautifully pale boy.

"Xavier!" Someone shouted from outside the library. Startled Xavier began to get up, "The door-"

"Is locked," L answered, kissing him again.

, Xavier's last coherent thought was, 'He tastes like strawberries," before succumbing to the desire burning within him.


End file.
